The Shadow Proclamation: Series 1
by yggdrazil
Summary: It was said that after the Great Time War the Time Lords ceased to exist. The whole Universe became shrouded in Darkness. There was only one beacon of light in these dark Times. This Series is about the Origins and Adventures of the Shadow Proclamation.
1. Shadows of the Past

**Part 1: Shadows of the Past**

Shadows stretched across the long fields of grass as the sun dipped down towards the horizon, letting the reds, pinks, oranges, and ambers of twilight spread like finger paint across the sky. Far above the large estate, which sat austerely in the middle of the twilight invaded field, massive explosions and screams could be heard. It soon became evident to the residents of the Umbra Estate that the red filling the sky was more than just the evening light. It was the blood of their race, as they lost the small battle of the impossible war.

The screams that scathed the sky made tears well up in the bright scarlet eyes of Cysgodol Umbra. Cysgodol was a tall woman with extraordinarily long legs. Her skin was white and brought out the vivid redness in her eyes. Her hair, usually a white gold, had turned a dull gray in the insurmountable stress of the past few years. To Cysgodol, though, it had felt like centuries. The stress was slowly eating away at her, and tears began to stream down her face.

"Mommy!" A small, innocent voice floated into the large room.

A young girl, barely a toddler, ran into the room. Her head was covered in a mop of white hair and her eyes burnt a deep crimson. The girl stopped and gazed up at her mother, her head tilted. "Mommy, you are sad."

Before Cysgodol could respond, a monumental explosion caused the whole house to shake. The young girl screamed in shock as the tremors of the explosion knocked her off her feet.

That scream changed Cysgodol's face. It turned from depressed to agony. The clear, crystalline tears became dark red. Cysgodol's family was the most important thing in her life. And her daughter was the most precious thing in the universe to her. And whenever her was in danger, the pure agony within Cysgodol made her cry blood.

"Don't be sad anymore, Mommy!" The young girl said, scrambling up to her feet. She then grinned and ran out of the room.

"Cyssy, there you are!" Schatten Umbra said, appearing in the doorway. Schatten was a small, short man. His head was bald and his eyes were such a light red that they were almost pink. "I was looking all over for you."

"Well you found me," Cysgodol breathed through her sobs of blood. "Well?" She implored of her husband, urging him to tell her what he had came there to tell her.

A grin appeared on Schatten's face, only this grin was grim and hopeless, worse than the saddest of frowns. "I just spoke to the Council. Those Demons have found the core detonator. It's not very far away from our estate, only a couple of miles, so we'll be able to hear them when they come." A single tear clung to Schatten's cheek. "It'll all be over soon."

Cysgodol stopped crying and her face became stolid and impassive. "Did you make the call, the Last Resort."

Schatten nodded.

Then a tall adolescent boy appeared in the room. His silver hair fell in long bangs, obscuring most of his face. Through the metallic strands dark ruby eyes were visible.

"Come be with us, my son!" Schatten beckoned his son to come in and the boy did so, and embraced his mother and father.

"I love you, Scáth!" Cysgodol said, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Yeah, I know," Scáth Umbra nodded.

Then the little girl reappeared.

"Come here my little princess. Mommy loves you more than the world, Zillah!" Cysgodol beamed. To this remark, Scáth rolled his eyes.

Zillah Umbra ran up to her mother. "And what do you have there, my princess?" Cysgodol asked.

Clutched in Zillah's small fingers was a necklace made of long, delicate, gossamer noodles. "I made a necklace!"

"Oh, how thoughtful, my love! You made another necklace out of our Ete Rice from the pantry. But you already made me one. See, I have mine on now" Cysgodol gestured at the noodle necklace she wore around her pale neck at that moment.

"I'm wearing mine too!" Schatten said, gesturing at his identical necklace that was laced around his own neck. "You are such a crafty girl, making things for the whole family."

Even Scáth wore one around his neck, although he only did so because he liked the way it felt against his skin, but hated the actual look of the jewelry.

"Yes but this ones different, I added my stone!" Zillah exclaimed.

On closer inspection, Cysgodol saw that attached to the noodles was a large, delicate stone that glimmered in the evening light. "How thoughtful, my love!" Cysgodol said again. "But this is you're favorite stone from your collection!"

"Yes!" Zillah nodded. "So you won't be sad anymore."

Tears of blood welled once again in Cysgodol's eyes, because at that moment, the invading demons were close enough to be heard, approaching the core reactor. Cries of "Exterminate" echoed across the field.

"You stupid bitch." Scáth wrenched up the necklace and ripped it apart. Then he chucked the stone at the ground and it shattered in a myriad of glimmering pieces. "This is not the time for stupid crafts."

Zillah began to cry. The sound made Scáth smile, just like it had when the jealous older brother saw the newborn baby girl.

Before anyone could react, a loud engine was heard. Then the front door exploded inward and monstrous black figures stormed into the room. One of the one's whose helmet was off appeared like a gigantic rhinoceros and spoke in a low growl.

"The Last Resort ship is full. There is only room for one from this planet." The monster growled.

Cysgodol and Schatten exchanged a grave look, and nodded. At that point, Scáth sprang forward.

"Take me, save ME!" Scáth screamed as he lunged forward, but with one hand he was brushed aside.

Cysgodol pushed Zillah forward. The gigantic rhinoceros picked the small girl up into his arms. A masked rhinoceros approached with a syringe and injected her. Before she fell asleep, Zillah heard a far away voice say "Mommy loves you!"

The Judoon ship was far away when a gigantic explosion jolted Zillah awake. She was strapped in a chair surrounded by a massive amount of children in surrounding chairs. In front of her, Zillah saw a monitor with a picture of the star formations that usually appeared in her planet Phantasma's night sky. Only where Phantasma should have been, there was only the fading light of a great explosion.

And with that, her whole world was devoured by darkness.


	2. The Last Resort

**Part 2: The Last Resort**

White, sterile blankness engulfed Zillah as she opened her eyes. She blinked several times until her eyes adjusted to the blinding whiteness. She sat up. Slowly, she reached a long white hand up and removed a slim hairband. Long, shimmering white hair cascaded down to her shoulders.

Slowly, Zillah got out of her large, comfortable bed. The scene was that of pure white. White walls. White floor. White ceiling. White bedposts. White mattress. White sheets. White pillow. White dresser. And then of course, there was Zillah. White nightgown. White hair. White skin, which included long white legs, slender white arms, delicate white hands, and a beautiful white face. The only color in the room was the burning, deep crimson, ruby red eyes.

Zillah crossed the room, but she moved so delicately and flowingly that, to the casual observer, she appeared to be gliding. Reaching out, she pressed her hand into a seemingly empty, white expanse of wall. She drew her hand back, but a yellow, glowing, phantom image of her handprint was still burning on the wall. Then, a soft, relaxing bell toll sounded, and the wall appeared to vanish. But the wall had not vanished.

To Zillah's trained eye, she could see the minuscule shimmers that cascaded off the veil of water molecules. The wall had not so much vanished as it had partially evaporated. And as Zillah stepped through the gap, she could feel a soft, almost unnoticeable spray.

When Zillah stepped out into a long corridor, the soft bells tolled once again. Gazing behind her, Zillah saw the wall reappear. This was a process known as a small scale H20 Scoop, a process the Judoon had recently perfected. Only, on this side, the wall was not blank. A word, glowing the same gold that her handprint had when she had touched it from her room, was burning on it. "PHANTASMA".

Zillah turned and took in a deep breath as she stared down the long, seemingly endless white corridors. Similar words burnt down the wall, sparingly because behind each word, a room was concealed. Although, at this moment, the inhabitants of those rooms were empty.

In the decades that she had lived in this building, growing up through her childhood, adolescence, and now into her early adulthood, Zillah had almost always been the first to wake up. Slowly, she began to walk down the corridor.

After a few minutes she could see the great archway that marked the exit of the living quarters and the entrance to the main building. She glanced up at the wall and saw the word "GELTH" burning on the wall. Zillah smiled, because this was her best friends room.

Suddenly, the white of the corridor turned red. Alarms began to blare. And all around Zillah, pieces of the walls evaporated.

Zillah watched, as before her eyes, the "GELTH" word vanished and the wall before her evaporated. Only it didn't just evaporate, it was extinguished. In stead of the usual temporary veil of water particles, the wall before her burst into a wall of water, and that in turn burst into pure steam.

Without thinking, Zillah ran into the now open room in front of her. She raced over to the white bed that was identical to her own. Inside, a boy was groggily coming to. He sat up, and stared skeptically at Zillah, as if he didn't believe that she was actually there. "Zillah?" The boy murmured groggily. "What in the hell…"

"I DON'T KNOW, YMIR! JUST GET UP!" Panic of the unknown slowly crept into Zillah, and began to eat away at her as she implored her best friend to get moving. "PLEASE!"

Removing the sheets, the Gelth boy and best friend of Zillah, Ymir, jumped out of bed.

Ymir was short, only about 4 feet tall, and incredibly skinny. He wore a deep blue robe the rippled like water. It was made of a special material that all Gelth had apparently worn before the war, and it was supposedly in tune to their emotions. According to legend, when a Gelth completely achieved adulthood, their matured pure emotions were strong enough to become physical., though Ymir had not yet reached that point. The robe had a hood that went up over his head. His eyes burnt a bright light blue and he had no pupils or irises.

Zillah grabbed her friend's small hand. As they whipped around and charged forward, light filled the air in front of them. From that light a gigantic, helmeted Judoon materialized. He charged at them. Zillah screamed.

A strange ripple occurred, seeming to displace Zillah. She could no longer see anything, nor could she feel Ymir's hand in hers. She probed with her psychic mental power, but could feel no presense from anyone, not even herself. Time seemed unexistant. But, simultaneous and parallel with all of these feeling, the world flooded back to Zillah. She felt Ymir's hand locked tightly in hers. And she felt the thick arms of the Judoon engulfing them both. They had teleported.

They were in the huge, Main Atrium of the building. It was the size of several football fields and the pristine white ceiling was dome shaped. She was surrounded by an uncountable number of young adults, each and every one distinguishable as its own race. More races, colors, furs, wings, tentacles, and young adults of every shape and size appeared, as they were teleported into the room by their Judoon escorts. And all around them, up on a higher balcony that encircled the room, leaning against the railings, were Judoon.

The sight still took Zillah's breath away, just as it had when she had first arrived. This was it. The full extant of the Last Resort plan. The mercenary Judoon had saved one child of every highly intelligent race, a race that had been wiped out by the war.

The alarms suddenly stopped, and silence fell across the vast atrium. One of the Judoon removed his helmet, revealing a huge rhinoceros head. "SHIELDS DOWN!"

People began to gasp and scream. Zillah just listened in horror as she could hear the shields surrounding the room and base, the only things protecting them from the outside world, from the war deactivate.

"H20 SCOOP THE ROTUNDA!"

More screams came to this order as the walls and roof surrounding them evaporated. Then came the gasps of surprise. Then came the gasps of joy. Then came the gasps of excitement.

Zillah breathed in the fresh air, realizing she had not been outside for as long as she could remember. And then she to gasped. For instead of the smoke and flames and death that they had heard awaited any of them who dared to go outside, she saw only a beautiful day.

The sky was bright blue and vast fields of grain, grass, and flowers surrounded them. Zillah realized how ignorant she had been. She had always assumed that they were on a large spacecraft.

The Judoon's growl echoed around them once again. Only this time, even that growl had a hint of rejoicing in it.

"THE LAST GREAT TIME WAR," The voice announced triumphantly. "IS OVER!"

Deafening cheers split across the entire audience that now engulfed a large section of these new fields. Zillah did not join them. She was to busy gazing around at the alien landscape that surrounded her.

Suddenly, it struck her. An awed expression crossed Zillah's face as realization dawned on her. The Last Resort was more than just a plan.

The Last Resort was a Planet.


End file.
